


Not you

by Shinigamibutter



Series: Tattooed Souls [11]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, DJ H.One, M/M, Short & Sweet, Singer kihyun, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Kihyun found his soulmate via the little shark tattoo he'd gotten on a whim. And it wasn't who he wanted. But he can't fight what his soul is telling him.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Tattooed Souls [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403356
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Not you

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to slip back into writing than writing a one shot for a series? 
> 
> Uh..that said expect my worst and maybe this will be better than that.

Kihyun scowled looking up at Hyungwon, or he supposed in this setting H. One the Dj his boss kept bringing in to collaborate with him. Hyungwon for his part only smiled, all lips and no teeth. Kihyun felt his scowl deepen but he said nothing turning to look at his boss, the CEO of his entertainment company and someone he could not argue with. He wasn't really listening to him anymore though, because this was at least the fifth time they'd had this talk. Though it was the first time in front of his will be Dj for the project. 

"I understand." Was all Kihyun said at the end of the tirade with a bow and a nod. Hyungwon for his part only smiled again and followed him back to the studio where they would be working together for the foreseeable future until the song was finished. Despite this being their third or fourth time working together Kihyun found himself silent in the wake of the news, staring at the screen instead of at long graceful hands as they played along the keyboard in front of them. 

"I know you don't like me." Those weren't the words that Kihyun had been expecting to break the silence, but they were the first words Hyungwon had uttered this session. It wasn't until then that Kihyun had actually looked at him, brown eyes meeting brown. He found himself swallowing back the skipping of his heart beat when pouty lips were worked over by a wandering tongue. "It's okay if you don't like me." The words were soft, gentle, and hit Kihyun across the face. 

Sighing Kihyun looked away again, hands fiddling with the hole in his jeans. Under different circumstances he might have agreed. Allowed Hyungwon to continue thinking that was how he felt, it used to be how he felt after all. Something about the younger and taller male hitting him wrong the moment they met. Or in hindsight he realized maybe it was hitting him right. He found his finger circling the thick black band on his finger. Hyungwon didn't wear one, but without it anyone could see he was marked.

It was a mark Kihyun was intimately familiar with himself, as it was his. He recalled the moment he'd first spotted it on Hyungwon with clarity. So much clarity the memory almost made him as dizzy as the implications of what it meant still did. "It's not that I don't like you." He started, still running his finger over the band on his finger, the band that hid his tattoo, the echo of which was still staring at him from Hyungwon's finger. "I don't dislike you Hyungwon." He found himself saying a little louder, drawing his eyes up.

Hyungwon was smiling at him, eyes almost crescents. "Good because I like you." At those words Kihyun felt his heart skip again. It had been a roughly a year ago now that he'd realized that Hyungwon didn't know about their soul marks. "I mean it Kihyun I really like you." Hyungwon's hand hesitated on the keyboard and his nose, cute and round was stark against the backdrop of the screen as he turned back to it. 

"I don't know how to answer that." Kihyun finally sighed out, his finger still running around his ring. He hadn't wanted it to be Hyungwon. They argued over the the littlest of things when they were in this room, both perfectionists that wanted to put out their best. They bickered when they saw each other around the company. They didn't get along. And Kihyun knew that. But he still found himself sitting closer as Hyungwon pointed out a thought, hitting a note on the keyboard before they were arguing again.

It felt like routine, truthfully that's how it felt as the song slowly worked itself out over the hours they poured into it. A sassy comment there, a slight thigh touch there, a little observation of the way the younger zoned out to the music, and a sarcastic comment to keep them on track. And through it all Kihyun wondered if his heart would stop beating so fast if he were honest. If he answered Hyungwon's like, with a like of his own. "I like you too." 

It took more than a few seconds to realize what he'd said, for it to register that long graceful hands were hesitating over the keyboard again. That shocked brown eyes were staring straight at him in more disbelief than he'd seen outside of an drama. It took too long to realize he was slipping the thick black band from his finger, revealing the tiny shark he'd gotten there on a whim. It took too long to realize he was closing the distance, pulled in by plump lips and a bond that was unbreakable. 

Time and reality did crash back into him the moment Kihyun felt soft, wide lips against his own. And just as he almost pulled back in panic he couldn't move anymore. Hyungwon was already pulling him closer, lips moving against his own and Kihyun wondered in the back of his mind why he'd fought this so hard. "I really do like you." He mumbled pulling back to place another kiss against pouty lips, then another, and another. The music between them long forgotten by the time he finally pulled back to stare up at Hyungwon again. 

There was a shy smile there, and the way wide brown eyes landed on his it was obvious they both knew now. "I didn't want it to be you. Not you." Kihyun sighed burying his forehead in a thin shoulder, his arms tightening around the waist he hadn't realized he'd grabbed. "But that's my soul mark on your finger, and I want to try now." He felt a kiss against his forehead and something loosen in his heart that didn't stop it beating fast, but made it settle all the same with a comfortable silence.

"I lied when I said I don't mind if you don't like me." Kihyun chuckled at the words, still unexpected as they broke the silence, along with a note from the keyboard. Hyungwon's cheek was against the top of his head and Kihyun wasn't sure he wanted to move but he did, looking up once more. This time he smiled, soft and sure. His heart skipping at the radiance he allowed himself to see in the smile that beamed back at him. 

"I lied when I said I didn't know how to answer. I was just scared." Kihyun admitted with a small peck to plump lips, staring into brown eyes from inches away again. Wondering in the back of his mind if they'd get back to work after this, but for the first time not caring while he was with Hyungwon. "I've been wanting to say I like you too." He kissed him again, taking his hand so their marks lined up, it made him feel whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts appreciated. I don't ship this...but this is me writing my way through the MX ships. Some of which are in AUs on Twitter.


End file.
